


"I Love You"

by SethRocks



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 20:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20121514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SethRocks/pseuds/SethRocks
Summary: Marc and Nathaniel have been dating for a couple of years now and haven't gotten very far in the physical side of their relationship. Marc starts feeling like he wants to take things to the next level with his boyfriend and invites Nath over to his house to talk about it.





	"I Love You"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone. I am back with another chapter for you. I'm going to warn everyone now, there is detailed mature content (sexual activity) is this, so if that's something you're not comfortable with reading, then this might not be something for you to read. But if you have no problem with writing containing that, then I hope that you enjoy this chapter :)
> 
> Also, Marc and Nathaniel are 18 in this
> 
> This was pre-read once again by arty-zuri-16 who is great for helping me out!

Marc taps his pencil against his notebook, chewing on his bottom lip as he's lost in thought. Lately, he's had one thing on his mind and he can't stop thinking about it. He's been dating Nathaniel for a couple of years now and they've only gone as far as kissing and lightly touching each other. Every time he's tried hinting that he would like more, Nathaniel has shied away from it.

He says that he's not ready for more just yet. Marc is okay with that, but he's wondering if maybe Nathaniel just doesn't want to do things like that with him. He's so lost in his thinking that he doesn't notice the person approach him before sitting down on the bench next to him. He jumps slightly when he's abruptly tapped on the shoulder.

He looks to the side to see Marinette smiling at him before she greets him kindly. "Hey, Marc."

"Hi, Marinette." He tries to smile normally at her so she doesn't realize that something is on his mind, but his efforts are in vain.

Her smile falters before her expression turns concerned and she questions him. "Are you okay?"

He sighs quietly before replying. "I just have something on my mind."

She raises one eyebrow slightly, curious. "Is it something I can help with?"

He stays silent for a few seconds as he thinks her question over before speaking hesitantly. "I-I'm not sure. It's a personal thing."

Marinette nods in understanding. "That's okay if you're not comfortable discussing it, but I would like to help you because you're my friend. Also, I promise that everything said here will remain a secret."

Marc lets out a small smile at the girl's words and knows that he can trust her so he starts explaining a little.

"Well, as you know, Nathaniel and I have been dating for a while now. I'm really happy with him and he's wonderful, but I've been wanting to do something with him for some time now, but it seems like he doesn't want to. It's all I've been thinking about lately. I'm not sure what to do."

Marinette just nods and doesn't press for information, allowing Marc to explain at his own pace without feeling pressured.

He pauses before explaining more. "I've been wanting to take the 'next step' with Nathaniel but he's been hesitant when it comes to that."

Marinette repeats his words, looking confused. "The next step?"

Then her cheeks flush as she suddenly understands what Marc means. "Oh, that step! Well, have you told him how you've been feeling?"

Marc shakes his head no.

Marinette hums while she thinks before speaking again. "Well, maybe you should wait until you two are able to be alone and then tell him how you feel. Communication is important between two people. I'm sure things will be better once you get your feelings out there and get his side of things.", she suggests in a kind voice.

Marc thinks her words over and nods again before replying. "That sounds like good advice. I'll have to talk to him the next time we're alone. Thank you, Marinette.", Marc flashes her a genuine smile.

She smiles back. "I'm glad that I was able to help you."

Marc then gets up before saying goodbye to her and starting to make his way home. He arrives there quickly and unlocks the door before walking in and heading to the kitchen to grab a small snack, feeling only a little bit hungry. He grabs a few things from the fridge and makes himself a sandwich. He puts the things back before quickly eating what he's made. As he's eating, he notices a note on the counter along with a little money resting on the paper. He picks the money up and puts it to the side before reading over the contents of the note.

𝐌𝐚𝐫𝐜,

𝐈'𝐦 𝐠𝐨𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐨 𝐛𝐞 𝐰𝐨𝐫𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐞𝐱𝐭𝐫𝐚 𝐥𝐚𝐭𝐞 𝐭𝐨𝐧𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐰𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐛𝐞 𝐡𝐨𝐦𝐞 𝐮𝐧𝐭𝐢𝐥 𝐩𝐚𝐬𝐭 𝐦𝐢𝐝𝐧𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭. 𝐈'𝐯𝐞 𝐥𝐞𝐟𝐭 𝐬𝐨𝐦𝐞 𝐦𝐨𝐧𝐞𝐲 𝐬𝐨 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐨𝐫𝐝𝐞𝐫 𝐬𝐨𝐦𝐞𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐨 𝐞𝐚𝐭 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐝𝐢𝐧𝐧𝐞𝐫. 𝐈 𝐡𝐨𝐩𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐡𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐚 𝐧𝐢𝐜𝐞 𝐧𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐬𝐰𝐞𝐞𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐭.

𝐋𝐨𝐯𝐞, 𝐦𝐨𝐦

Marc smiles and puts the money in his pocket. Rarely, his mom ends up having to work a late night but whenever she does, she always makes sure to leave money so he can get something to eat for dinner. He's told her that he could just make something, but she says that he deserves to treat himself every now and then and enjoy having the house to himself.

He thinks about the note and a thought comes to mind. Maybe he could invite Nathaniel over so they could talk about what's been stuck on the writer's mind. It would be the perfect night to do so since Marc's mom won't be home for a while. He thinks the idea over and decides it's probably good, so he pulls out his phone and unlocks it before pulling up his contacts and pressing the call button next to his boyfriend's name. The phone rings a few times before Nathaniel's voice comes through.

"Hey, Marc.", he greets happily.

Marc can't stop the smile that appears on his face as he responds. "Hey, Nath."

"What's up?", Nathaniel questions, sounding slightly curious.

"Um, my mom is working tonight and I was wondering if you would like to come over." Marc nervously explains.

"Sure thing. I'm working on a couple of things right now, but once I'm finished with them, I'll head over there. I should be there in about two hours.", the redhead replies.

"Okay, that sounds good.", Marc says with a small smile.

"Alright. I'll see you later. I love you.", Nathaniel says sweetly.

Marc's smile widens. "I love you too. Bye."

Once the phone is hung up, Marc springs into action so he can have everything ready before Nath arrives. He heads down to a nearby convenience store and walks in, trying not to bring much attention to himself. He goes to a shelf in the back of the store and looks over the stuff in front of him.

He might not need what he's looking at tonight, but it's better to be safe than sorry. He reads over labels and grabs a regular box of condoms and a small plain bottle of lube, hoping that it will be enough. Once he feels satisfied with his selection, he makes his way to the register at the front of the store.

He glances up at the counter and sees who's standing behind it and instantly feels his heart sink into his stomach a little. Alix is leaning against the counter, looking bored since it's most likely been a slow day in the small shop. He can already feel the embarrassment overtaking him.

He could go to another store, but it would take too long and he wouldn't be able to set everything up. He thinks over his options before logic wins out and he practically drags himself to the counter. He quietly places the stuff down onto the counter and avoids Alix's gaze. She smiles at him.

"Hey, Marc. I haven't seen you in a few days. How have you be-"

Alix stops mid-question as she looks down and sees what Marc is buying. Marc glances up and takes in her knowing look and finds himself wishing that the ground beneath his feet would just open up and swallow him whole. Alix smirks and scans the two items he has set down onto the counter before setting them into a bag.

She tells him his total while trying, and failing, to keep her laughter in. Marc feels like his cheeks have been set on fire as he counts his money and hands her the exact amount that is owed. She enters the amount and puts the money in the register before printing the receipt and placing it in the bag. She hands it over to Marc. Without a word, Marc takes the bag and hurriedly heads to the store's front entrance.

As he's leaving, however, Alix shouts after him. "I hope that you and Nath enjoy your purchase!"

He arrives back home, still feeling embarrassed. He dreads seeing Alix at school after this, knowing that some teasing is coming his and Nathaniel's way. He goes to his room and puts the bag down onto his bed before thinking of what he wants to do next. He takes out a few candles he hasn't used in a while and carefully sets them up around his room, double-checking that there is nothing flammable in the close vicinity of them.

Once he's satisfied that the candles are safely placed, he takes his items out of the plastic bag and places them in his nightstand drawer. He nods to himself once they're in there and tidies his room up before turning on a movie to distract himself so his thoughts won't run rampant with everything that could go wrong or right that night.

Throughout the movie, he checks the time on his phone several times, getting more anxious as it gets later in the day. About forty-five minutes before Nathaniel said he'll be there, Marc heads into the small bathroom connected to his room and takes a quick shower, making sure that he cleans his whole body.

He gets out, feeling refreshed and takes his blowdryer out. He quickly makes sure that he dries all of his hair and takes a few minutes brushing through it. After that, he adds a little bit of makeup to his face and gets dressed in once of his favorite outfits: a black pair of skinny jeans and a purple tank top. He checks the time and sees that Nathaniel should be there shortly.

He sits down on his bed, nervously tapping his feet, as he waits for the sound of Nath's arrival. After a few minutes, he hears a car pull into his driveway and glances out his window to see his boyfriend park his car before getting out and beginning his walk to the front door. He looks around his room quickly, making sure that everything looks good before taking a deep breath to settle his nerves.

He gets up and heads to the front door as he hears the knocks on it. He opens it and is greeted by the sight of Nathaniel smiling before the redhead leans in and quickly kisses him. Marc kisses back before opening the door wide and letting the other boy in. Nathaniel walks in and takes his shoes off at the door.

"Do you wanna go relax in my room?", Marc asks.

Nathaniel nods and follows Marc as the writer heads to his room. They walk in and Marc closes the door as Nathaniel takes a seat on Marc's bed.

Marc walks over and sits on the bed next to him before nervously clearing his throat and speaking. "I have something I want to talk to you about."

The other boy gets a worried look on his face. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah. I've just had something on my mind lately."

"What is it?", Nathaniel asks curiously.

Marc waits a few seconds, just gathering his thoughts before speaking. "I've been thinking about us. I feel like I want to move to the next step in our relationship, but you're not ready, so I'm not sure what to do. I don't want to make you uncomfortable or pressure you at all."

Nathaniel quietly listens and once Marc finishes explaining, the redhead speaks quietly with a blush on his cheeks. "I would like to take the next step with you."

Marc gets a slightly confused look on his face. "But you told me that you weren't ready."

Nathaniel takes Marc's hands in his and explains. "I wasn't at the time, but lately I've been having...thoughts about it."

Marc nods and squeezes Nath's hands lightly. "Okay. Would you be alright with us taking that step tonight? I already bought the stuff that we'll need.", Marc says with a shy look on his face.

Nathaniel looks surprised before a thoughtful expression replaces it. "I would be okay with it, but just as long as you are.", he says while starting to look a little nervous.

Marc smiles and nods, but Nath starts babbling anxiously. "A-are you sure? I don't want you to feel pressured into doing anything with me. You mean so much to me and I don't want to push you into feeling like you have to do certain thi-"

He's stopped mid-rant by Marc leaning in and kissing him. Marc pulls back after a few seconds and looks at him with nothing but confidence shining in his eyes.

"I'm sure. You mean a lot to me too and I want to do this with you. I want to because I love you, Nathaniel."

Nathaniel swears his heart is melting at the loving look on the other's boy face and he smiles back, his face no doubt showing the love he returns to the amazing person in front of him.

"I love you too.", he says with no hesitation in his voice.

Marc leans close to the other boy and stops just before connecting their lips, waiting for Nathaniel to make the final move. The artist does and presses his lips to Marc's slowly before pressing harder and resting his hands on Marc's hips. Marc rests his hands on Nathaniel's shoulders as they kiss. Nath suddenly moves his hands underneath Marc's shirt and rests them on bare skin.

Nath's fingers start gliding slowly across Marc's skin, setting the green-eyed boy's nerves ablaze in their wake. Marc hums appreciatively into the redhead's mouth, letting his pleasure be known. Nath smiles into the kiss and his movements become slightly bolder as his hands explore more of the other boy's body.

He rubs the bare skin of Marc's back moving the shirt up as he goes. After a minute of them passionately kissing, Marc pulls back and takes his shirt off before just tossing it onto his floor, not wanting to take his attention off of Nathaniel. Nathaniel feels heat blooming in his cheeks as he admires the sight of Marc's bare chest.

He leans in and kisses Marc some more while holding him flush against him. Soon, Marc tugs on the bottom of Nathaniel's shirt a little and the artist understands what he wants. He takes his own shirt off and disposes of it the same way as Marc did his. Marc bites his lip slightly and the very sight of that is enough for Nathaniel to feel himself beginning to harden in his jeans.

Marc moves and gently pushes on Nathaniel's chest, prompting the blue-eyed boy to lay back on the bed. The taller boy straddles him and experimentally grinds down against Nath. Nathaniel lets out a quiet gasp and timidly returns the movement. Marc enjoys Nathaniel's response and grinds down again, slightly harder this time.

Nathaniel moans a little and grinds back more. They continue doing this for a short moment before the boy on top leans down and starts passionately moving his lips against Nath's again. The kissing lasts for a few seconds before Nathaniel grabs Marc's waist and flips their positions.

He then moves his hands over the green-eyed boy's chest, just enjoying the feeling of his smooth skin. He feels himself growing even harder and starts to get uncomfortable in his jeans. Nath gets off the bed and hurriedly removes all his clothes, managing to almost trip in the process. Marc giggles a little at the sight and smiles fondly at the other boy.

The blue-eyed boy quickly returns to his love and runs his hands over him some more before speaking. "Is it alright if I take your pants off?"

"Yes.", the shy boy answers.

Nathaniel rests his hands on the top of Marc's jeans before gripping them and slowly pulling them down. He smiles at the sight of the rainbow underwear, not expecting any less from his boyfriend. He pulls the jeans down all the way to Marc's feet and pulls them entirely off of the writer.

He then places his hands on Marc's hips and toys with the edge of his boxers. "Is it alright if I take these off?", he asks gently.

Marc nods shyly and Nathaniel begins sliding the underwear off of him. He keeps pulling them down and just like the pants, takes them all the way off. He then looks at Marc and admires his body.

"You're so beautiful.", Nath whispers.

Marc blushes and smiles. Nath starts to kiss down Marc's chest until his mouth is right on the line where the writer's stomach ends. He pulls his face back and is met with the sight of his boyfriend's erection. Nathaniel sticks his tongue out and runs it over the head of Marc's dick.

Marc shivers and grips the artist's hair tightly with both hands. Nath doesn't mind it and continues what he's doing. He takes the head into his mouth and runs his tongue over the tip more. Nath then slides more of Marc into his mouth and moves his head up and down slowly. Marc whines a little from the intense feeling.

Nathaniel keeps doing this for a couple of minutes, causing the other boy to start feeling really warm. Marc can feel his stomach tightening a little and tugs on Nath's hair to get his attention. "I don't want to cum yet."

Nathaniel pulls his mouth off of Marc and smiles at him before answering. "Okay."

The redhead then sits up and Marc speaks again.

"Would you like to prepare me? I can do it if you don't want to.", Marc hastily says.

Nathaniel smiles more at him. "I would like to."

Marc smiles back and lays comfortably on his back. "The things we'll need are in the drawer of my bedside table."

Nathaniel goes over to the small piece of furniture and pulls out the bottle of lube and condoms. He sets the condoms down before going back to Marc with the bottle in his hand.

"Are you okay with me doing this?", Nathaniel questions with a serious look on his face.

"Yes. I trust you.", Marc whispers with a bright, beautiful red settled in his cheeks.

Nathaniel commits the sight to memory, loving the small smile on Marc's face along with the blush that is so fitting on him at this moment. He then settles himself comfortably between the other boy's legs and opens the bottle of lube. He squirts some onto his index finger and makes sure that his finger is entirely coated before pressing it against the taller boy's entrance.

Nathaniel slides one finger slowly into Marc and keeps it still, waiting for the other boy to be ready for him to continue. Marc's eyebrows furrow as he gets used to the new feeling.

After a few seconds, he lets Nath know that he's ready for more. "You can move it."

Nathaniel starts slowly moving his finger around while using his free hand to rub gently at Marc's thigh. The green-eyed boy quickly gets used to the feeling.

"You can add another finger.", the writer murmurs.

The shorter boy pulls his finger out of Marc before putting more lube onto his fingers and sliding two fingers into Marc. The dark-haired boy tenses up slightly and breathes deeply. Nathaniel keeps them still just like before.

After a minute passes, Marc swallows and speaks up. "You can continue now."

Nathaniel nods and starts thrusting the fingers in and out, just exploring the other's body. He moves them side to side to stretch the area out and relax it. While feeling inside, he feels a small area that is smooth and soft. He rubs over it and Marc's hips jolt. Nathaniel stops and looks at Marc's face to see that the green-eyed boy's mouth is slightly agape.

The artist brushes over that spot again and gets the same reaction. He keeps teasing that area inside Marc until the dark-haired boy is moving his hips, trying to get more of the feeling. Nathaniel decides to add another finger and feels that Marc's inner muscles are much less tense and the introduction of a third finger doesn't seem to bother him that much.

He thrusts his fingers in and out a few times before pulling them out and reaching over to get a condom out of the box. He opens the package and carefully puts it on before rubbing some lube over his dick. Then he moves so he's laying over the dark-haired boy. He hesitates as he positions himself and tries to keep his breathing even so he can stay as calm as possible, but his attention is soon caught by Marc leaning up and kissing him gently.

Nathaniel kisses back and feels his nerves beginning to settle a little bit. After a short moment, Nathaniel breaks the kiss and just looks into Marc's eyes, seeing nothing but admiration and love rooted in them. He smiles and kisses Marc's cheek before starting to slowly push into the writer.

Marc tenses up a little and grips Nath's arms as he does. Nath feels Marc trembling as he continues to push himself into the boy beneath him, stopping every few seconds to allow Marc time to adjust to the feeling. After a few stops like that, Nathaniel finds himself fully embedded in Marc.

He stays absolutely still for a moment before shuddering and resting his head in the space between Marc's head and shoulder as he grips the blanket on either side of Marc, feeling slightly overwhelmed by how good everything feels. Marc takes deep breaths, slowly rubbing Nathaniel's back as they both get adjusted to the feeling of being one.

After a few minutes, they both become less tense and Marc wiggles slightly. The feeling of Nath in him is strange but isn't causing him any pain. The wiggling movement causes Nath to let out a small sound of pleasure. Marc hears it and looks at Nathaniel.

"It's okay for you to move now. Just start whenever you're ready to.", Marc says quietly as he smiles at the other boy.

Nathaniel just nods and continues staying still for another minute before feeling like's he okay to move now. He starts slowly moving his hips while sweetly pressing kisses to Marc's neck before starting to trail the kisses to the other boy's mouth. Marc hums happily at the kisses and smiles.

Nath soon makes his way to the other's boys lips and kisses them lovingly, enjoying how soft and warm they are. Marc kisses back and Nath keeps moving his hips at the same pace. They both pant as they start to enjoy the sensations of what they're doing.

Marc finds himself wanting more and voices that. "M-more.", he stutters out.

Nath complies and starts thrusting faster while keeping the movements gentle. Marc digs his nails into Nath's shoulder and moans before starting to frantically kiss him, loving the sensations rippling through him. Nathaniel kisses back passionately, not stopping his movements in the slightest.

He keeps the pace and moves his kisses to Marc's neck again before starting to suck and bite at the skin, leaving marks all over the slightly tanned flesh. Marc moans louder and drags his nails down Nath's back. Nathaniel moans too and thrusts harder causing Marc to whimper from the strong feeling of pleasure.

Nathaniel groans at the noises, glad that Marc is feeling good as well. He keeps thrusting in and out of him. The pleasure keeps rising for both of them as they start to become covered in a light sheen of sweat from the warmth and friction. After a couple of minutes, Marc feels his stomach tightening as his nerves light up with an overwhelming feeling.

He's so close, but can't seem to focus his thoughts enough to let Nath know. He suddenly cries out and tightens his legs around Nath as his orgasm rolls through him like a tidal wave and he releases between their stomachs. Once his body has settled, he just lays there and pants as Nathaniel keeps thrusting, close to his own climax.

Nath groans and his stomach tightens as he finishes and his hips stutter a few times. He pants heavily and slowly pulls out of his boyfriend before disposing of the condom and laying down on his back right next to Marc. Marc moves so he's snuggling into Nathaniel's side and lays his head on his chest, enjoying the redhead's warmth as his eyelids begin feeling heavy.

He fights his eyes closing, but quickly succumbs and allows them to close. Nathaniel smiles at the sight and leans down to press a soft kiss against his lover's forehead while slowly running his fingers through Marc's dark hair. Shortly after, Nath drifts off and joins the love of his life in a peaceful sleep.


End file.
